Absent Flame
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: SPOILERS FOR NIGHTFALL. This is set at the start of Nightfall, which brother will spirit-child Elena choose?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is based at the start of Nightfall, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Lovely little love please try just a bit longer," Stefan begged his spirit-child of a girlfriend.<p>

_Ste- . . . Stev . . .Ste . . . _Elena struggled with the f while speaking to Stefan with her mind.

"Ste_f_an," The vampire instructed her gently.

"Da-mon," Elena said staring out the window.

"Elena you did it you talked!" Stefan said over-excitedly, but secretly dreading the fact that his love could say Damon's name and not even think his own.

"Damon! Damon!" Elena repeated, louder this time and pointing out the window.

There Stefan saw his older brother in black jeans and shirt, a leather jacket, and sunglasses casually leaning against his Ferrari.

"Damon, Damon," Elena said floating towards the window.

She struggled with the window for a minute before Stefan gently took her hands in his.

"You can't open the window love, you could float right out," He said softly.

_Please? _Elena thought to him sadly.

"Do you want me to go get Damon?" Stefan asked sounding like his normal self, but secretly dying inside.

Elena nodded her head and then began to bob up and down quickly in mid-air. It was as if she was an over-excited child bouncing on the edge of a chair, only she had no chair.

* * *

><p>Damon smirked as he listened to Stefan speaking upstairs and Elena repeating his name.<p>

That's my girl, he thought to himself. He knew that Stefan was coming to get him any second and it added an extra gleam to his smile.

He couldn't go upstairs now though, he had to wait for his brother to come get him so it wouldn't seem as though Damon had been listening in, even if he had.

Damon quickly turned off his smile when he heard footsteps close to the front door. He looked up at the window where Elena floated waiting for him, then quickly looked at the door as Stefan began to walk through it.

"What is it Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Why does it always have to be a serious situation? Can't I just stop by to say hi to my brother and check in on Elena?" Damon asked.

Stefan sighed, "Hi Damon, Elena's upstairs. I have to warn you she's still a little in shock from coming back to life, she can't even talk. I'm surprised that she even remembered you."

"Much better boy, now what are we waiting for?" Damon said cutting behind Stefan and pacing himself as he walked upstairs to go see his 'Princess of Darkness.'

As soon as he opened the door Elena floated over and wrapped her legs around Damon's torso planting a giant kiss directly on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks to anyone who read this, this is just a short prologue, I don't really know where I'm going to go from here, but I hope to update fairly soon. If you have any suggestions please tell me in a review.**


	2. Ooh, Plot Twist!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't believe that I'm actually updating so fast, sorry its so short, I tend to end chapters while they're short because it seems like a good cliffhanger . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>As soon as he opened the door Elena floated over and wrapped her legs around Damon's torso planting a giant kiss directly on his lips.<em>

Stefan was frozen in pure shock and resentment for his brother as he stared at the scene that was playing out in front of him.

When the kiss finally broke off Damon laughed lightly and said, "Hello to you too Elena."

Stefan was still standing with his jaw on the floor so Damon added, "You know boy its rude to stare."

Elena floated back over to Stefan and kissed him almost identically and sent him several jumbled pictures.

Stefan furrowed his brow in confusion until he finally decoded her message, she had kissed Damon in order to see his aura.

_Why'd you need to see his aura, I thought you recognized him? _Stefan sent back to Elena.

After another series of pictures Stefan translated her answer to: _I knew his name and I was excited to see someone else, I couldn't remember anything else._

"You know leaving people out of the conversation really is quite rude," Damon said watching Stefan and Elena stare into each other's eyes.

Damon _was _left out of the conversation, but he could sense the general idea of it, and he didn't like it. From what he sensed Elena didn't love him, she would react that way to anyone. She hadn't really even known who it was when she had planted that kiss that Damon had been waiting for for far too long.

Both Stefan and Elena seemed to ignore him.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted, I'll take the hint," Damon said walking towards the door.

He fell to the ground from a very strong thought that suddenly entered his head, _NO!_

"Well Elena darling, you can't have us both, its been tried before. You wound up dead because of Katherine's attempts, it just doesn't work. You're going to have to choose," Damon said in slight dibelief of his own words.

Elena pouted, then went to go sob quietly in the corner of the room.

Stefan sighed and gave Damon a death glare.

_What did I do?_ Damon mouthed to his brother while shrugging.

Both of the men walked over to go try to comfort the crying Elena.

A thought came to both of their minds at the exact same time, loud and very clear in fluent sentences. _See can't I have you both? You've always been suckers for damsels in distress._

Stefan and Damon both spoke together as they angrily said, "Katherine."

"Hello boys," She spoke perfectly with a smirk spread across her face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review. Bet you didn't see that coming, neither did I until five minutes ago! I'll try to update soon, but please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Katherine's Return

_Stefan and Damon both spoke together as they angrily said, "Katherine."_

_"Hello boys," She spoke perfectly with a smirk spread across her face._

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do to Elena?" Stefan demanded furiously.<p>

"Oh she's here . . . in a safe place," Katherine giggled as she skipped across the room to sit down on Stefan's bed.

"Go to hell Katherine!" Damon screamed ripping a lamp out of its outlet and whipping it with all his strength across the room.

"Been there, done that," Katherine said yawning as she casually dodged the lamp. "But when I saw St. Elena was coming back I figured why not hitch a ride? And guess what I like it here, I'm human again. I'm in control here I choose when its Elena's turn and when it's Katherine. And do you know what else I control? When she wakes up to be the same old bitch she used to be!"

"Don't talk about Elena that way," Stefan said through through gritted teeth.

"Or what you'll kill me? I doubt it because wherever I go your angel is going along for the trip. So how about we start negotiating some terms. If you two want to see Elena for awhile one of you has to kiss me," Katherine demanded playfully.

"We're not going to kiss you Katherine," Stefan said calmly.

"Not a chance in hell!" Damon enunciated carefully.

"I'll put in a good word for whoever does, after all a child's opinions are easy to sway-" Katherine would have said more, but she was cut off by a quick peck on the lips by Damon, who's opinion clearly was easy to sway as well.

"Oh no no no! I don't want a weak little kiss like that, I want the one you keep replaying in your mind that Elena gave you when you walked in the room," Katherine said batting her eyelashes innocently.

Damon sighed then moved his face once again closer to hers only to stop at the last second and spit in her face.

Unfortunately for him Katherine had slightly quicker reaction time and she had given the controls back to Elena right before the spit hit her face.

_Damon? . . . Why? _The thought entered Damon's head instantly after and he immediately recognized the difference in the tone of voice.

"I'm sorry angel, please forgive me I swear it'll never happen again!" Damon said moving closer to the girl again while Stefan stood in shock having it not yet processed that the woman was once again Elena.

_Why? _She repeated solemnly.

"Because Katherine was there being . . . well Katherine and she must have switched you back at the last minute," Damon began to rant.

The image that appeared in Damon's mind was a giant question mark.

"That's right you don't know what any of that means, well I swear to god I will make sure one day you do," Damon said.

"Its alright honey, he didn't mean it," Stefan said running over to comfort Elena now that he had finally caught on.

Stefan leaned in for a kiss and was less than an inch away when he saw the change in facial expression, a smirk.

"Nice try Katherine," Stefan said pulling away. "I see you can monitor what's happening while Elena is here."

"Yup," She laughed.

"You self-centred bitch! No one likes you, especially not here so why the hell would you ever come back? Couldn't you just leave Elena and us alone once? Isn't there one damn chance to torture us you wouldn't take?" Damon yelled stomping away.

The last thing he heard as he got into his car was Katherine mentally sending, _Believe me I could have done much worse, but I loved you too. I've missed you, I just thought that maybe I would after all these lonely years be able to win one of you back. If Elena got one of you and I got the other would that really be so unfair?_

Damon sent back the thought _Yes! One life time of yours is enough! _With as much power as he physically could.

He knew it was going to be a long night. After all he had just got the girl that he loved back only to find that she was mostly controlled by the woman he hated most. He couldn't help replaying the look of sadness on Elena's face after he had spit on her/Katherine's face, or stop seeing the tears struggling not to fall.

_Have I lost my final chance already? _He thought to himself as he sped along the road.

That was the exact moment when he saw them. It's one of Elena's friends, he thought to himself, and it doesn't look like they're going to live for much longer unless he did something. And fast.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review, if you do I'll love you forever. Sorry I write such short chapters, sadly enough this one is almost the same length as the first to combined. Anyways I'm sorry it took me awhile to update, but I'll try to be better next time. I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me any opinions or suggestions that you may have in a review ;) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Getting in Touch With His Feminine Side

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I'll try and do better next time. Thanks for the motivation Abbey and without further babbling here we go:**

* * *

><p><em>That was the exact moment when he saw them. It's one of Elena's friends, he thought to himself, and it doesn't look like they're going to live for much longer unless he did something. And fast. <em>

It was the one that he could never remember the name of.

What is it . . . Mutt? He thought to himself. Whatever this is no time to be wondering about the boys name when he is so clearly on the verge of death.

Damon didn't know how long Matt had been there, what had happened, or who had done this, but all he did know is tat the amount of blood on the ground beside the boy clearly wasn't a healthy amount.

He tried not to breathe in the smell that was taunting him to drain the boy dry and quickly and began licking the wounds in order to heal them.

After a short amount of time he realized that this was going to be nowhere near enough help, so he bit his wrist right above the vein and brought his wound up to Mutt's mouth and willed him to drink.

A few minutes later Damon took his arm away. Mutt was not doing so well, but he knew that anymore blood would not help anything, it would only hinder Damon by weakening him.

He quickly loaded the boy into his passenger seat cursing at the blood stains already forming on his car then began to speed as fast as his car would take him back towards the boarding house.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine," Damon said in a panicked voice to his unconscious passenger, more trying to comfort himself than anything. "Mrs. Flowers will heal you up and you'll be good as new."

When he got to the boarding house he quickly got out of the car and ran to the passenger door. When he took the boy out of the vehicle he found that the body in his arms was limp.

Damon let one tear fall down his face before he shut down his emotions.

Dammit I'm Damon Salvatore, I don't cry over humans! Especially this pesky Mutt! I didn't even like him, so what if Elena did? She can't blame me because I did my best to save him! Damon tried to reassure himself.

* * *

><p>"Look if you want Elena to wake up then you're going to have to follow my every command," Katherine instructed after Damon had left the boarding house.<p>

"I don't like the sound of that," Stefan said gruffly.

"Oh calm down Stefan. I'm not going to make you do anything too bad . . . yet," Katherine giggled rolling her eyes. "But if we're going to stay here we're going to have to fix my hair up, I think we should dye it black and cut it, then I'll just curl it before I leave whenever I can so that less people will realize that Stefan Salvatore is walking around with a dead girl."

"I don't know if Elena would want that-" Stefan began to argue.

"Well you can't find out if she doesn't wake up and she won't wake up unless you listen so its not really Elena's call, now is it?" Katherine interrupted him.

"I guess not," Stefan said sighing, knowing that this would come back to bite him in the ass.

"_I_ can't be seen in public, so _you_ should go buy a hair curler and some black hair dye, I'll cut my hair while you're out," Katherine told Stefan.

"Fine, but don't cut it too short, and don't do anything that you'll find to be an amusing hair style for Elena," Stefan said threateningly.

"You're forgetting that I have to live with this hair style too," Katherine said sarcastically. "It'll be fine, just hurry up!"

* * *

><p>When Damon got to the bedroom of the boarding house he was shocked to see Stefan sitting on the bed with a box of hair dye and a curling iron.<p>

For a second he forgot about the body laying in his arms and took the time to have a laugh at his brother's expense.

"Getting in touch with your inner woman?" Damon scoffed.

"No," Said a woman's voice coming from the bathroom. "He's helping me change my hair so I won't be recognized."

With that a girl with shoulder length blonde hair stepped out of the bathroom and Damon wondered how she could have become any more beautiful, but she had. Then he remembered who was controlling her body.

"Its rude to stare, you know," Katherine said in a tone that sounded an awful lot like she was bragging about the attention.

That was when she noticed the body in Damon's arm and the blood all over both of the men's clothing. As the information sunk in, something happened, Katherine lost control.

Elena fought yelling mentally, just on the verge of control, the verge of remembering who this boy was and why she cared about him so much.

She struggled until BAM, she was Elena Gilbert, queen bee, the one every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with, and she was yelling.

"Matt! Oh my god, what happened? Damon did you do this? Because I swear to god!" Elena screamed in a burst of memory concern, and shock at once again being a normal(ish) human.

Damon gently moved the angry girl who had stormed over to him in her fury slightly backwards then walked over to the bed and oh so gently out Matt's limp body down.

"Is he- is he dead?" Elena whispered softly.

"Yes and no," Damon responded. "But I didn't do it I swear on my life!"

Elena looked like she was about to faint, so Damon and Stefan both at the exact same time ran over to support her.

"I'm fine . . . really," Elena said just before she slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review, I love you all! Sorry it took so long again, but I didn't know where it was going and I was being just a little bit lazy. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Forbidden Kiss

Damon was standing the closest and instantly lunged to catch the falling girl.

Once the eyes flickered open a smirk spread across the face.

"Damon Salvatore, always the unloved hero," Katherine sneered at him.

Damon scowled and released his grip, he was already growing sick of the sudden switch-off in girls.

"You do realize, don't you?" Katherine asked. "Elena doesn't love you. Not even as a friend, you're just another one of her lapdogs. Someone else to do any and everything that she decides she wants. But at least she doesn't hate you as much as Stefan. I mean, at least she could say your name. She couldn't even think Stefan's. He means even less than you do, but she sticks around because it's just too much fun pinning the brothers against each other. Do you two realize that she loves this dead body more than both of you combined?" As she asked the last question she kicked towards Matt's body. "She'll never forgive you for not saving him, Damon."

Stefan was feeling uncertain, but managed to keep his face composed. For once he was the brother who closest resembled an emotionless rock.

Damon, on the other hand, was having a rough day. He came to visit the girl that he loves, only to discover that she loves him to. Then he found out that the girl he despises was back controlling the other's body. And then for some reason he actually cared about saving Mutt's life, not that he managed to do that right. And now he found out that Elena really did hate him, he really was stupid to think that a girl like that could ever care about him. He felt close to tears, for the second time that day. This time he didn't let a tear shed, but his emotions were shown all across his face as he stood there resembling a lost puppy.

From the cage where Elena had woken up, locked inside her own mind, she heard the lies escape her own mouth and she saw the looks on the two brothers' face. She could see right through Stefan's face, he was trying to remain strong, but was ready to explode. Kicking Matt's dead body with _her_ leg had been the final straw. She focused all of her power, more than she ever could have imagined that she had, and fought against Katherine's control. She mentally screamed and shouted and suddenly realized that she was screaming out loud.

The Salvatore brothers leaped back in shock. One second Katherine's smug smile had been covering the face and the next instant the girl was unleashing a bloodcurdling scream, her face much more innocent.

"You stupid lying bitch, stay out of my body and away from them! You've already hurt them enough and I've already got rid of you once! Do you really think that I would sacrifice my own life over some sick obsession with ruining their lives? I am not you!" Elena shouted at the other girl, who shared her body. Okay, so maybe she wasn't that innocent...

"I tried, Elena," Damon muttered, once she stopped yelling. "I don't know what's going on even. I found him there, and he'd lost so much blood. I tried to save him, I really cared about trying to save him. I gave him as much blood as I could, but anymore would have just wound up weakening me so that I wouldn't be able to bring him to Mrs. Flowers. I came back as quick as I could. Hell, I even cried. _Damon Salvatore cried._ But I couldn't do it and now you wish that I had died instead of-"

Elena had listened to enough of that kind of talk, so she cut him off to say, "Are you crazy? You did everything that you could. You actually tried to save him, even though we both know how much you hate him. And I do _not_ wish that you had died instead. Besides, don't you see?" She grabbed Damon's face in her hands. "You did save him. He may have died, but he'll still be a vampire. If it weren't for you I would never get the chance to talk to him again. You aren't just a 'lapdog', I do love you. Just in a different way than Stefan."

Damon's black eyes bore into hers. She thought that behind them she could see that for once the man was completely vulnerable. He had always had layer upon layer of barriers up, never letting anyone completely in. But that was exactly what he was doing now, and she could see pools of sadness in each pupil.

She silently promised to herself that she would find a way to fix that, find a way to ensure Damon's happiness. But right now she didn't know how much longer she could keep the controls, so she turned to the other man.

"And Stefan of course I love you, just because the 'f' in your name was so much harder for me to pronounce doesn't mean that I don't care about you just as much as I do about Damon. Don't let her get to you," Elena said, then turned back to Damon. "Don't let her get to either of you."

Katherine was really getting mad and pushing for control now, Elena's face was contorting in effort to hold on.

"What's the matter? You want to be the centre of attention? You want to be the one they fight over?" Elena hissed. "You lost your chance. No one here wants to see you."

The next voice that came from her was lower, Katherine's, "That's what you think. I finally got to come back, be human. You are not going to steal that from me."

Elena's voice returned once again to respond, "It's not your life, it's not your body. And the first chance I get to send you back, I'll take."

Elena's body was now getting in a loud screaming fight with itself.

"What do we do?" Damon asked, looking to his brother in confusion.

"Call Bonnie," Elena told him, which was just enough to make Katherine's anger help her entirely take over the body once again.

"Or don't," Katherine said playfully. "I never could figure out why the three of us didn't work out. But now I know, maybe we just needed one more girl."

"I'll never be with you again," Stefan spat towards her.

"Ooh, ouch," Katherine said sarcastically. "Too bad, I guess that means that you won't be with Elena ever again either. What about you, Damon? Any opinions?"

Damon's hands were balled up into fists and he was struggling to hold back his temper. His eyes were clenched shut, and remained that way as he refused to respond.

"I bet that I can make you talk," Katherine said with a giggle. She skipped over towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Stefan growled and Damon pulled away in disgust.

"Oh come on, you used to love kissing me," Katherine teased., moving closer to him once again.

"That was a long time ago," Damon responded, backing further away and unfortunately backing right into a wall.

"It would be just like kissing your precious Elena, _exactly_ like it. It would be her lips, you would taste her mouth. She would feel every second of it from inside of here. The only difference would be who was controlling the lips. And who knows, maybe I'll give her back control mid-kiss, just to see what happens," Katherine offered, while licking her lips.

"Don't do it, Damon," Stefan said in a threatening tone.

Damon looked towards his brother, then towards the girl who was approaching him once again. When she swung her arms around his shoulders he couldn't control himself anymore, he leaned down and pressed his lips onto the blonde girl's, imagining that Elena was the only occupant of the body.

Stefan was frozen in shock and horror, but couldn't peel his eyes from the intertwined pair.

Damon regretted the realization that he was _really_ enjoying this kiss. Way more than he should be. That is until he felt the body switch over to Elena.

He felt the exact moment when Katherine handed over the controls. The girls body temporarily froze, then uncertainly began to kiss back seeming to be partially on auto-pilot. It was like Elena's mind wasn't fully registering what was happening.

This was Damon's chance, and by god he was taking it. He kissed back as hard as he could and was glad when she followed suit. Soon her hands were clinging to his hair and they were sharing a long and passionate kiss, the best either had experienced in a long time, possibly ever.

Stefan had seen enough of his brother making out with his girlfriend's body, even if Katherine was in control, so he managed to unfreeze and charge towards the pair. He managed to push the girl off of Damon, and shoved him back against the wall.

"Oh my god, Stefan I-!" Elena started, finally fully understanding what had just happened.

"Elena? You were in control of that?" Stefan asked, the hurt in his eyes remained undisguised.

"I- Um- It-" Elena struggled to find words, willing Katherine to take over. The other girl refused though, insisting that Elena remain in the driver's seat. Katherine was just fine with sitting back and watching how this plays out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading :D I know that this update took for ever, but I had pretty much given up on this story until I was looking back over it and got ideas. So if you want me to continue updating please tell me in a review! Anyways, I hope that you liked the update.**


	6. The Truth

Although Damon felt a little bad for putting Elena in that situation, he also wanted to hear what she had to say so he didn't step in to take any responsibility over what, let's face it, had pretty much entirely been his fault.

Elena mentally begged Katherine to take over once again only to be met with thoughts of laughter in her head. It sounded like her own laughter, but there was a twinge to it that was just a little off.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Elena shouted even though she knew that no one else there could hear her, or at least no one who she couldn't have responded to inside her own mind, but she had been too angry to think logically. "Why did you have to do that?"

Damon and Stefan watched in silence, a little unsure of what to say in response to that and suddenly becoming very concerned for Elena.

'_Fine, if you're going to be too much of a wimp then maybe I'll tell them' _a thought came from within her head.

"No don't!" Elena instantly shouted out loud before regaining control over whether she was speaking out loud or thinking internally.

'_Tell them what?'_ Elena asked mentally.

'_Oh I think that you know,'_ Katherine replied. _'Why don't you tell them how much you like both of them? How secretly deep down you are just like me and you were even before I was a part of your body. Why don't you tell them just how much you enjoyed kissing Damon and how you want to kiss him again, but you still want to stay with Stefan at the same time?'_

"That's not true!" Elena shouted out, once again losing control over whether her words were coming out of her mouth or not. "None of that is true! You're just a lying bitch like you always have been!"

'_You forget, Elena. I'm inside of your head, I monitor everything. I hear everything you think inside here, I know just how true all of it is,'_ Katherine argued. _'And either you tell them now or else I am going to have to take over and tell them for you.'_

Elena whimpered quietly as she tried to decide.

Damon and Stefan's faces both transformed into one's of sheer concern as they each began to lunge towards her in a panic. Within milliseconds there was one standing next to her on either side, holding on to each of her arms.

'_Well isn't this nice, both of them coming to your rescue? You know you enjoy it,'_ Katherine taunted. _'I'm going to give you one last chance to explain yourself.'_

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan asked as he watched her face in concern.

'_Three... Two...'_ Katherine began to count down.

'_Hold on! Wait! Please, I don't want to do this!'_ Elena mentally pleaded.

'_One...'_ Katherine said before going completely silent.

For a few seconds absolutely nothing happened, but then Elena's face shifted out of her own frowning expression and back into the arrogant grin of Katherine as she took over the girl's face.

"Get out of her." Damon threatened through gritted teeth. "Now."

"Don't you think that if I could I would have a long time ago?" Katherine asked him.

"No, I don't," Damon responded. "I think that you're having too much fun messing up all of our lives to even remotely begin to want out."

"Oh, Damon," Katherine said as she reached out to grab his face in her hand. "Sweetie, you've been dead for years. I destroyed all of your lives already, and you two's a very long time ago. But maybe you're right; maybe I do like it here. But if you boys aren't going to let me share.. If she gets both of you and I get neither, just hate. Then I'm just going to have to find a way to get rid of your precious little Elena from my body because I was here long before she was."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stefan asked. "It isn't your body, it's Elena's."

"Are you sure about that?" Katherine asked him. "We look the same, we both died, we both came back in this body. How can you really be sure that it's her body and not mine? Believe me I know my body a lot better than you two do. Even if you did used to know it pretty well... But I can tell whether I'm in my own body or somebody else's. This is mine, no questions asked."

"You're crazy," Damon accused her. "You don't think that it feels just like Elena's body to her too? It is her body. She was supposed to come back, not you."

"How do you know?" Katherine demanded.

"Because Elena is a good person who died for the people that she cares about," Stefan told her.

"She's not some psycho bitch like you," Damon hissed.

"Sometimes the bad guys have connections too," Katherine responded with a grin. "Or have you not heard about that?"

"Shut up!" Damon growled at her.

"Oh, speaking of the people that Elena cares about," Katherine said, suddenly remembering what she had meant to tell them. "I almost forgot the entire reason that I took the driver's seat back. I told perfect sweet little Elena that it wasn't okay for her to string you both along, that she had to tell you two how she felt. But she refused to reason with me, so I told her that if she didn't tell you guys that I would since I hear every single thought that goes through her head."

Both men stared at her in a horrified shock.

"You two do want to know how she feels about each of you, don't you?" Katherine asked, wanting them to beg for the information.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue updating this again or not, so if you want me to then please tell me in a review. I wasn't really planning on writing this chapter, but it just kind of came to me. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped that you liked the chapter :)**

**An extra big thanks goes out to Wildcatss718, and .rain for reviewing the last chapter :D**


End file.
